


The Apartment

by jb_slasher



Category: Actor RPF, Band of Brothers RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-11
Updated: 2003-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's gone. It's Matthew's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apartment

It's so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The radio isn't on, the television's red powerlight isn't glowing, there's no human sounds - no one having a conversation, talking to themselves.. breathing. Like someone lives here, but doesn't.

There's a lonely coat hanging on the rack which looks like it hasn't been worn in weeks.

 _The door opens and slams shut again, followed by loud gasps and whimpers. Matthew slams Peter against the door and kisses him roughly, nibbles at Peter's lower lip. Peter pushes Matthew towards the living room, drops their jackets on the floor and plunges after Matthew._

The living room is small, but it seems large because there hasn't been much decorating; just a couch - that barely sits two people - a wooden coffeetable, the TV set--

 _They lie on the couch, Peter on his back, Matthew on his side. They look at each other, glance at the TV, look at each other again. They swap touches, kisses, licks. Peter's eyes feel heavy, but he doesn't mind, hopes Matthew doesn't mind either. He just feels.. safe. He hasn't felt so safe in years, if ever. His eyes close, willingly and his mind still protesting, but he can't help it. He feels Matthew pressing a kiss on his forehead and settling in next to him, his lips touching the side of Peter's neck. Never felt so safe._

\--and a bookcase. The book case includes a mixed CD collection, books - mostly horror or suspense novels - photographs, old scripts of done jobs - the Band of Brothers ones too valuable, in more ways than one, to get rid of.

 _"Actually, we only need one copy."_

 _"Are you sure? Cause that says a lot about us."_

 _"What? That we're here to stay?"_

 _"Well, in a manner of speaking, yeah."_

 _"So be it. I'm here to stay. For now, at least."_

 _"Oh, that's reassuring!"_

 _"Come on.. I'm just kidding. Of course we're here to stay."_

 _"Shut it, you schmoop."_

 _"Look who's talking, Mr. Wears-underwear-with-red-hearts-on-them."_

 _"Shut it!"_

The kitchen, which looks like a normal kitchen with cupboards and a kitchen table, except one of the drawers is open. If you look close enough, you'll realize it's the knife drawer and you can't really tell if there's any missing.

 _Panting. Gasps. Kitchen table, trying to escape with every thrust like trying to take Peter away from Matthew's reach. Their bodies move in unison. Peter's sight, blurring. Matthew's body, shaking. And then it's over. Matthew falls on top of Peter and Peter kisses his neck._

The bedroom; the bed, the nightstand, closed curtains, an open closet door, an open suitcase on the floor, a pair of jeans and a couple t-shirts dropped in it - in a hurry probably. A dry dark stain on the floor, drops of the same color on the clothes in the suitcase. A whisper that still echoes in the room, in the whole apartment. The shouts don't matter - that whisper is everything.

 _The shouts still seem to echo in the room. Matthew knows he deserves them. Peter's got every right to be pissed - fucking furious - because Matthew does have brains which he should learn to use._

 _Matthew should have known. Peter was strong in everything - except loss. He couldn't stand losing something he loved, and Matthew had gone and torn that emotion into the open with his stupid mindgames. He swore he didn't know, didn't expect there to be blood._

The apartment belongs to both of them - and neither of them. It's empty of furniture - but the variety of emotions suffocate it, leaving no air for breathing.


End file.
